


Flirting Stage (1)

by manicSaturday



Series: No Doubt About That [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cop!Derek, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff's first name is John, cop!boyd, cop!erica, stalker issues, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has it's beginnings. So, here goes nothing.</p>
<p>"<i>I think he could bench press me and snap me like a twig at the same time, but somehow I still find him attractive.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Stage (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found it! I posted this on Wattpad too... so, yea. I finally found the hand-written version of this fic inside my bag and I just had to edit it a few times and here goes!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Stiles' POV**

_Stiles - 18, Derek - 23_

Officer Derek Hale is rude, broody and quite hot... well, really hot. I mean, have you seen the guy? I think he could bench press me and snap me like a twig at the same time, but somehow I still find him attractive. Don't tell my Dad or Scott about that because they'll use that against me.

 

Anyway, I'm pretty sure he's on his way to my apartment. Why? Well, because of the party and probably my neighbors calling about the noise, but anyway, at least I'll see him.

'OPEN UP!'

Scott and I exchanged glances as the knock on the door gets louder. Scott signaled the DJ to stop the music and I went on to answer the door.

"Let me guess, is Derek here already?" I heard Lydia ask Scott.

Well, in all fairness this party is like the third time Derek and Boyd got called to my apartment for noise complaint. What? It's not my fault that I throw awesome parties.

I straightened myself before opening the door. Fuck.

*

Stiles opened the door and sees Derek leaning against the wall and Boyd was the one actually knocking.

"Hey, boys." Stiles managed to say before Derek was pulling him out of the doorway and shouted, "Get out!"

And with that, everyone except Lydia, Scott, Jackson and Danny rushed for the door, running past Boyd, who had a small smile on his face.

"That includes the four of you." Derek's eyes landed on the four people left, not including Stiles.

Scott grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Officers."

Danny and Lydia exchanged glances, "Stiles, we'll call you later." Lydia spoke, she went to Stiles' room and when she got out, she had her coat and bag, she pressed a kiss on Scott and Stiles' cheeks, "Let's go, Jackson."

"Alright. Cool party, guys. See ya!" Jackson and Lydia exit the apartment.

"I'm gonna head down to Ethan's apartment. Nice party." Danny hugs the boys goodbye and then glances back at Derek, he smiles, showing off those glorious dimples.

Derek doesn't smile back. His eyes burning holes into Stiles' skull.

"Boyd, drive Scott back to his place." Derek said.

Scott meeps and gave Stiles a quick hug, then scrambles towards Boyd for safety. You do not want to get in between Derek and Stiles when they start throwing insults at each other.

 

After Scott and Boyd went on their way, Derek was the one who closed the door and Stiles just went on his way to the kitchen.

The young man opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, not even bothering with Derek.

"So, lay it on me, man." Stiles sighed.

Derek breathed in deep and sighed loudly, "Look, Stiles, I know that your Dad is busy with some cases back in the precint and he's got you living here, but that doesn't mean you get to rebel all you want. This has to stop. I've been here what? Three? Four times this month? What's going on with you anyway?"

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at the man's words, "I don't hate my Dad, Officer Hale. I love my Dad, it's his job that I hate."

"You hate his job? Does that mean you hate what I'm doing as well?" Derek asked, brows climbing up in disbelief.

"I hate his job. I hate your job BUT... okay, there's a huge BUT, but I respect the job. It's the 'thinking my dad or you won't pick up your phone and answer' or you guys might not come home." He said, his voice deep and dark.

"You're an idiot. It's called occupational hazzard, Stiles. Your Dad and I are cops because we want people like you to feel safe and not to worry about a thing." Derek explains, edging closer to the young man and taking his hand, "Stop doing stupid things, okay?"

 

Stiles sighs heavily but nods nonetheless. He stares at Derek's eyes for a moment and he smiled, "I'll try, okay? It's just that... even though I've been dealing with all of this half my life, it's hard for me to lose someone very important."

*

The following weeks, Derek sees Stiles almost everyday at the station, bringing food for him and the Chief, which got him dirty look from Boyd and the rest of the guys.

"Seriously, what is up with you and the Chief's kid, Hale?" Reyes, or Erica as she likes to be called, asked as she slides her chair next to him.

Derek groans and says, "Nothing is going on between us. We're friends."

Erica sneers at him, "Friends? Really? So, you won't mind if I introduce him to my baby brother, right?"

"What?!" Derek blurts out, and the look on his face said it all.

Erica downright laughed at him and said, "Oh my gosh! You should have seen the look on your face, Hale. It was precious!"

The man's scowled harder at Erica and said, "Damn it, Erica. If you say one word to anyone, I will rip your throat out... with my teeth."

"Chill, Hale. Besides, my baby bro is already sweet on Stiles' best friend, Scott." She said with a wolfish grin on her face.

"Babe, let the man work in peace." Thank God for Boyd coming in when you him, Derek thought to himself.

Boyd's table was on Derek's right and Erica was on his left. It was like the devil and the angel fighting over Derek's mind.

"Hey man, are we going out tonight?" Boyd changes the subject so that Erica wouldn't press on the situation any more.

Erica suddenly jumps in to the conversation and says, "Please say that you'll agree. I've been waiting for this night, Derek."

Derek raises his hands in defeat and nods, "Fine, but I will not entertain anyone you throw my way, okay?"

Oh, boy, this is going to be a long night.

***

**Author's Note:**

> What now?


End file.
